This invention relates to a pivot joint and more particularly to a joint which permits angular and axial extension adjustment of a rod with respect to a support post.
Various devices are supported from a rod which in turn extends from a support post. However, adjustment of the rod with respect to the post is frequently required. For example, a mike boom supports a microphone at one end while the other end if coupled to a support post. However, it is frequently necessary to adjust the axial extension of the mike boom, or the angular position of the mike boom with respect to the support post.
Similarly, lighting fixtures are regularly formed of various rod sections. One such rod section usually supports the lamp socket and the other end thereof is coupled to a mounting or support post. However, these types of fixtures should permit adjustment of the lamp by modifying the position of the rod with respect to the mounting post. Such adjustments usually necessitate angular repositioning of the rod with respect to the mounting post or modifying the axial extension of the rod with respect to the mounting post.
Once the above mentioned adjustment is achieved, however, it is desired to securably clamp the rod into position so that it will support the mike, lamp, or other apparatus held at the end of the rod, without movement or slippage.
It is accordingly desirable to have a suitable joint which will readily permit both angular orientation of a rod with respect to a mounting post, as well as permitting axial adjustment of the extension of the rod with respect to such mounting post. At the same time, the joint should provide proper clamping of the rod in place once the adjustment is achieved so that the rod will be retained at the desired orientation and extension.